


A Crimson Christmas

by PuffleHuff90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Surprises, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffleHuff90/pseuds/PuffleHuff90
Summary: All Harry's ever dreamed of was a Christmas spent surrounded by family. What starts out as a dream come true quickly descends into a hellish nightmare when the Weasley Christmas party is crashed by several hooded figures. Will they all survive the night?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 9





	A Crimson Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas all! I wanted to leave this one on a cliffhanger. I may write a second chapter eventually but for now I hope you enjoy this small piece.
> 
> Soo I've already changed my mind. Leave a comment with what you want to see in the second chapter and I'll make it happen.

Soft snow drifted down from the pale grey sky adding to the already blanketed lawns. The gnomes that had taken shelter in the garden the day before were begining to reemerge from the laden hedges only to find the snow too deep to navigate. They attempted to carve several trenches before abandoning the endeavor and retreating to the safety of the overhanging branches. One had made it as far as the house wall but upon nearly being impaled by a falling ice sickle that had broken off of the odd pitched roof, it had returned with the others. 

Inside the Burrow, the inhabitants were beginning to stir. The smell of warm cinnamon and roasting ham tickled Harry's nose, rousing him from sleep. He lay there, eyes clenched, afraid that when he opened them he'd find himself back at the Dursley's. He had dreamed of being surrounded by family for Christmas but the closest he'd come was the ones spent at Hogwarts. That wasn't to say he didn't enjoy the holidays at the castle, however he wanted to experience a true Christmas. 

The bedroom door burst open, and Harry scrambled for his glasses while Ron yelped, pulling the worn covers to his chin. Hermione stood in the door frame, a ginger cat nestled in her arms. Beneath the wild fur, Harry could see that she had already opened her annual sweater from Mrs. Weasley.

"Blimey, 'Mione," Ron mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep. "Care to knock next time?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down at the foot of Harry's bed next to a small stack of wrapped gifts."If you want to open your presents you best hurry," she said, tossing one across the room to Ron's pile. "Your mum wants everyone downstairs. Apparently Remus, Mad-Eye, and Tonks are coming for Christmas dinner."

Harry, who was halfway through unwrapping his own sweater, looked up surprised. "I see why Mrs. Weasley is beside herself," he said, pulling the rest of the paper off the hand knitted fabric. Tugging it over his head, he looked down at the golden snitch embroidered in the middle before reaching for another gift. 

With all the gifts unwrapped, and Ron begrudgingly dressed in his maroon jumper, the three descended the stairs into the warm kitchen. The twins and Ginny were busy peeling potatoes at the table, which looked to have been magically extended to accompany the extra guest for the night. Mrs. Weasley was bustling from one area to the next, muttering nonstop to herself. Upon seeing them, she gave a quick smile before setting them their own chores. Harry was tasked with chopping the peeled potatoes and carrots while Hermione and Ron were to tidy up the den. 

Pulling up a chair next to Ginny, Harry grabbed a potato from the bowl the three were filling and began quartering it. Ginny grinned at him, brushing her long red hair behind her ear. Harry returned the smile, but quickly dropped his gaze as a warm flush colored his cheeks. He thought of the gift he had for her upstairs in his trunk and nausea filled his stomach. Glancing up, Fred's face formed a deviant grin and he elbowed George, nodding in Harry's direction. 

"You alright, Harry" George asked in mock concern. "You look a little flushed this morning." Fred let out a snort of laughter and threw another potato into the pan. 

"You're right, George. He does look a little warm." 

Glaring at the pair, Harry shook his head slightly. Had it been that obvious? The feelings he had suddenly developed for Ginny still confused him, but they had become even stronger after spending the holidays together. Last night they had sat on the sofa, laughing as they rehashed their last quidditch match. In that moment Harry had felt a burning desire to take her hand in his and never let go. 

"Maybe it's where you're sitting," Fred continued, a glint of knowing in his eye. Ginny looked up at this, scowling across the table at him. "What?" He asked innocently. "He's right in front of the stove. That's all I'm saying." 

Rolling her eyes, Ginny dropped her attention back to the potato and seizing the opportunity, George raised his eyebrows suggestively in Harry's direction. Harry tossed the hunk of potato in his hand at George's head, but with the reflexes of a former beater, he deflected it easily. Unfortunately, Molly chose that moment to turn and was starteled by the flying spud as it struck her in the forehead. 

Fred and George howled with laughter, but Harry could only cringe. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," he implored. 

"You four need to stop mucking around. I need to get those vegetables roasting," she scolded, one hand resting on her hip. 

"Don't lump me in with this lot," Ginny protested, but with a warning glance from her mother, she returned to her task with a huff. 

After their work was done, the rest of the morning was filled with snowball fights mixed with a few rounds of quidditch. Massive snowballs had been bewitched to act as bludgers, and despite their fluffy components, packed quite the punch when they struck. By the end of their final match, everyone was soaked through and in need of a warm fire. However, Mrs. Weasley informed them that guest would be arriving soon and that they need to be changed and downstairs immediately. 

Harry was the first to return to the kitchen after changing clothes and tucking Ginny's present inside his jacket pocket. Mrs. Weasley had changed into a festive red dress and was busy taking dishes to the table. He rushed to help, and she gave him a warm smile. "Thank you, dear," she said. 

A rush of gratitude washed over Harry and upon setting down the bowl of peas, he embraced her in a tight hug. She had taken him in and treated him like family when no one else would. She was the closest he'd come to feeling a mother's love. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," he said. "For everything."

Mrs. Weasley hugged him in return and when they pulled apart she quickly wiped her eyes. "Go get the ham, dear," she said, patting him gently on the cheek. Her voice was a bit strained, but she was still smiling brightly. 

Half an hour later they were all seated around the table, laughter filling the candle lit room. At one end Remus, Moody and Arthur were discussing the lastest news at the Ministry, and at the other Fred was telling Tonks about new products they were making for their shop. Harry was right in the middle, Ron and Hermione on either side of him. Craning his neck, he tried to catch what Arthur was telling Moody, but his words were drowned out by another roar of laughter from Tonks and the twins. 

Once they had eaten all they could stomach, Hermione volunteered to help Mrs. Weasley clear the table. They chorused praise for the delicious food as they scooted their chairs back and left for the den. Harry, who was so full he could hardly stand, sunk into the couch next to Ginny. 

"You alright? You look sick," she asked with a smirk. 

Harry nodded and placed a hand on his extended stomach. "I think so," he said with a heavy sigh. "I may have eaten more than I should have." 

"I think we all did," she said with a laugh. 

Harry laughed with her, his eyes glancing around the room. Everyone seemed to be busy with their own conversations. Ron had returned to the kitchen to help Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George were laughing with Tonks, Bill and Fleur; and the rest of the party were gathered around the fireplace passing around a bottle of firewhiskey. It was now or never. 

Reaching in his pocket, Harry withdrew the small box wrapped in red. Staring at it, he swallowed his fears and turned to face her. There was no going back now. "I…er," his words faltered as her gaze fell to the gift. Her brow furrowed a bit, but Harry regathered his thoughts quickly. "I got you something. It's nothing special but when I saw it, it reminded me of you." The words sounded ridiculous in his own ears, but he extended the box to her with a forced smile barely covering his anxious face.

Still looking confused, Ginny took the box and slowly unwrapped it. Inside a silver chain bracelet sat atop a pillow of white fluff. Two charms, a broomstick and a quaffle, hung together at one end. Harry watched as Ginny's face slowly slid into a smile as she picked it up lightly to examine it. 

"Harry, I...you didn't…" 

"I know, and I know your still with Dean," he said, looking down at his hands twisting together in his lap. "It's just a friendly gift." 

She stated at him for long minute before offering her hand. "Will you help me put it on," she asked.

Harry grinned and wrapped the chain around her slender wrist. Just as he was pulling away, her long fingers wove between his, pulling his hand into her lap. She flushed, but kept eye contact with him. "Thank you," she said softly. Staring into her eyes, he knew this was his chance. As if thinking the same thing, Ginny leaned towards him, her eyes fluttering shut. Following suit, Harry leaned forward until his lips brushed hers, an explosion of color bursting before his closed lids. 

The world around him exploded. The sound of shattering glass pulled them apart as Harry looked around wildly for the source of the noise. His brain, confused by the sudden change in emotions, tried to make since of what was happening. Everyone was on their feet, wands drawn as they raced upstairs towards the smell of burning wood. However, seconds later the sound of breaking glass erupted from the kitchen accompanied by blood chilling screams. 

As if watching through a fog, Harry stood, his hand pulling from Ginny's as he brandished his wand. He took two strides towards the kitchen when Remus emerged from the stairs. Colliding with Harry, he pushed a flask into his chest.

"Drink this," he said quickly, glancing over his shoulder. He was out of breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

"What's going on," Harry asked in bewilderment. The metal flask was cool against his hand and he glanced down at it and the back to Remus. 

"I don't have time to explain. Just take it." A series of crashes and yells resonated upstairs causing Lupin to swear. "Please, Harry." 

Raising the opening to his lips, Harry took a short swig of the contents. A familiar lumpy potion slid down his throat, causing his face to grimace in disgust. Immediately he felt his flesh begin to bubble and change as his arms and legs became longer. Looking down at his hands he could see his skin had became lighter and freckles were spotted up his arms. 

Remus pulled the glasses from Harry's face and tucked them into the front pocket of Harry's shirt. The room became instantly clearer, but everything up close faded out of focus. 

"Your Percy and no matter what happens, no matter what they threaten, you have to keep quite. Do…" 

His sentence was cut short as two hooded figures entered from the kitchen. In front of them they held Hermione and Mrs.Weasley, wand directed at their head. Harry felt his stomach flip at the sight of blood dripping from Mrs. Weasley's scalp. Anger consumed him, and he took a step forward but the Death Eater jabbed the point of his wand threateningly against Hermione's temple. Remus clutched Harry's wrist and shook his head. 

"Throw your wands on the sofa," a rough male voice said from beneath his mask. 

Reluctantly, Harry, Remus and Ginny tossed aside their wands, hands raising in a silent surrender. Above them a loud crash sent dust from the ceiling raining down on them. Harry had a fleeting thought of what was happening before the Death Eater spoke again. 

"Outside," he said shortly but when no one moved he shouted. "NOW!" 

Remus led the group out into the snow covered garden, hands still raised high. There were three more Death Eaters waiting for their arrival, wands raised to deter them from running. Behind them there was a strange flickering glow, and as Harry turned he saw the second floor windows ablaze.  
He only had a few seconds to stare in horror before he was spun around and shoved forcefully to his knees. His shin struck a rock concealed beneath the white powder and he grunted painfully. 

"How many are left," the nearest Death Eater asked and Harry recognized the voice immediately. Lucius Malfoy, looked to each of the captives in turn before fixing his eyes on the burning house. 

"There's a boy stunned in the kitchen. The rest ran up stairs." 

"Was Potter there," Lucius asked cooly.

The Death Eater shoved Mrs. Weasley down to join the rest of the group on their knees. "Not that I saw. The boy in the kitchen was red headed." 

Harry saw the muscle in Lucius's tighten. "Bring them out here and line them up."

The Death Eater nodded and returned hurriedly to the house. Lucius began to pace in front of the prisoners while the other four kept their wands raised. They fell silent, the only sounds coming from splintering wood as the fire consumed the house behind them. 

It was only a few minutes before a group returned with the rest of the Christmas party in tow. Moody, Ron, and Fred were all unconscious, their bodies suspended in midair. They dropped like rag dolls to the snow before being revived and lined up with the rest. Bill was holding his right arm close to his chest, his wrist jutting out in an awkward angle. He seemed to be the only one with serious injuries. The remaining Death Eaters lined up behind them, the fire casting their long shadows across the lawn. 

"Is the house clear," Lucius asked the Death Eaters.

"That's all of 'em. The boy ain't 'ere." 

"Maybe Draco was mistaken. It wouldn't be the first time," came the sharp voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. She stepped forward to stand by Malfoy's elbow her cold eyes examining the line before them. 

"He's here," Lucius snarled, resuming his pace until he came to Mr. Weasley. Squatting, he removed his mask and eyed him with a vengeful grin. "Isn't he, Arthur?" 

Mr. Weasley stared into Lucius's grey eyes and shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy," he said through clinched teeth. 

A loud thump of bone striking bone, rose above the crackling fire. Mr. Weasley's head snapped sideways, but he remained upright, his hand coming up to clutch his bruising cheek. Wands were leveled as several captives began to rise. 

Lucius reached out a slim hand and clutched the front of Arthur's sweater between his fingers. "My patience is very thin, Weasley. Where is Potter?" 

"He's not here. Dumbledore changed our plans last minute. He went to his Aunt and Uncle's." 

Lucius's eyes narrowed and he brought down his fist once again. There was a sickening crunch as Arthur's nose buckled under the force. "Don't lie to me!" Pulling him down by the front of his sweater, Lucius stood and delivered a kick to the ribs. 

Harry looked away, his eyes clenching tight but there was no escaping the thud of each kick as it met skin or the gurgling cry Arthur gave as his ribs cracked. He couldn't sit there and let them be tortured. Opening his eyes he saw Remus staring at him intently. He shook his head slightly as if to remind Harry of the instructions he'd given him. "No matter what." 

Looking back down the line, Harry could see Mr. Weasley was kneeling again, a crimson flow running from his nose and mouth to stain the white snow around him. His arms were shaking as he clutched at his ribs, but no sound came from his wet red lips. 

"Is this what you want, Potter," Lucius yelled. He glared down the line again, making eye contact with each of them in turn. "I'm willing to torture everyone here until you reveal yourself." 

Harry swallowed hard, but remained silent. To his right, he felt Ginny shift and he refrained from reaching out to grasp her hand. He couldn't let them do this.

"He's not here," Arthur repeated angerly and Harry grimaced at the wet sound his words made.

Bellatrix stepped forward, a playful smile on her thin face. She bent forward in front of Harry and stared into his eyes. "I think it's this one," she said with a smile. "He's got that defiant look Potter gets when he's thinking of being the hero." 

Harry felt his unfamiliar features shift into a scowl as he held Bellatrix's stare. Her lips curled into an awful sneer. "See," she shouted to her brother-in-law. "It has to be him." 

" We must be completely positive before we summon The Dark Lord," Lucius said with a sigh. He joined Bellatrix and glared down into the face of Percy Weasley. Harry set his jaw to keep his lip from trembling as his heart pounded against his chest. 

"The boy's not here, Malfoy or are you deaf?" Moody growled. 

Lucius sucked his white teeth and swept his eyes up the row once again. With a slow decision he reached out and pulled Ginny forward so that the entire group could see her. A quick kick to the back of the knee forced her to her to kneel before him, her face paling with fear. 

"Come forward, Potter," Lucius ordered, his wand pointing at Ginny's chest. Several Death Eaters moved forward to restrain those who were now fighting to get to their feet. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing as she scratched at the man holding her back. 

"Crucio!" 

Ginny doubled over as the pain engulfed her body. Her cries cut through the silent night, drowning out the pleas and curses of those around her. Harry watched numbly as she thrashed on the snow, her hair darkening as it absorbed the water. 

Lucius studied them for a minute, watching for any signs of guilt before removing the curse. Ginny stilled, her breath coming in raspy gasps as she tried to sit up. Tears dripped down her red cheeks and for a brief second she met Harry's eye.

"Still not convinced, Potter," Lucius taunted. "How about another round." 

He raised his wand, but before Harry knew what he was doing, he lunged forward. His arms wrapped around Lucius's chest as he drove them both into the frozen snow. He threw his balled fist wildly, connecting with whatever body part he could manage while anger rang in his ears, deafening him to the rest of the world. Fear mixed with hatred and adrenaline drove his continued assualt until a jet of red light sent him spiraling backwards. Scrambling back to his feet, he tried to propel himself forwards but his trainers slipped on the muddy earth beneath the trodden snow and he collapsed to his knees. 

Rough hands gripped his shoulders as he struggled to stand. His efforts were met with a boot heel against the side of his face. The bitter taste of copper flooded the back of his throat as blood rushed through his sinuses from his broken nose. Another kick caught him in the stomach and he coughed the crimson stained air from his lungs. Cough after retching cough stained the snow with specks of blood as it's warmth melted away the top layer it landed on. 

Lucius straightened his damp cloak and wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He turned, apparently regaining his composure as he stared at the restless audience. Several were now bound with ropes as they tried to stop Lucius's attack. Slowly, he turned back to the boy.

"So, what do we have here," he said softly, sitting on his heals to eye the boy's bloodied face. Sliding his long fingers through Harry's hair, he pushed his head back and looked closer. "Which one is this?" He called to no one in particular. 

"He works at the ministry," came an answer from one of the Death Eaters in the back. "In the Minister's office. Not sure his name." 

"It's Potter," Bellatrix whispered. She peered over Lucius's shoulder, her cold eyes alight with glee. 

"How long have we been here?" Lucius asked, turning his wrist to check the face of his watch.

"Comin' up on an 'our." 

Malfoy's pale grey eyes slid up from his watch, a wicked grin pulling at the corners of his bleeding lips. "Well I guess we'll see if it really is him then. That is, if polyjuice potion was used. Isn't that right, Harry?" 

Knowing that there was no way to stop the potion from wearing off, Harry allowed his eyes to slide close. Hopelessness filled his swirling mind, but he wasn't about to let his emotions control him. Opening his heavy lids, he let a small smirk play across his colorless face. "No use in denying it then. Congratulations it only took you an hour." 

As if his words had triggered it, Harry felt his skin begin to bubble once more. The horrific winter scenery dissolved around him as his atrocious eyesight returned. "Do you mind," he asked, nodding to the front of pocket on his chest. 

Lucius reached his fingers into the pocket and pulled the pair of glasses from inside. The frame was a bit warped, but otherwise unharmed from the earlier scuffle. The older wizard crammed them mercilessly onto the bridge of his broken nose, causing Harry to grimace in pain. The lawns came back into sharp focus along with the worried looks of those kneeling before the smoldering Burrow. 

"Happy Christmas, Potter. I see your just as arrogant in the face of defeat," Lucius sneered.

"You would know all about defeat, Malfoy," Harry retorted and despite Lupin's disapproving sigh he laughed at his own words. " I'm surprised you're in charge of anything after the Minist…" 

Stars exploded in front of his vision as his head was knocked sideways, cutting off the rest of his sentence. The side of his face burned hot and the ground tilted violently underneath his knees. He took a sharp breath through his chapped lips, the tang of blood still coating his throat. When he looked back all hint of a smile was gone from Lucius's face, instead a fierce look of loathing creased every wrinkle. The pure hatred in that look chilled Harry's bones worse than the cold wind now cutting through his wet clothes. 

As if sensing the building tension, Bellatrix spoke up. "We should take him back to the Dark Lord, Lucius ." 

Lucius continued to glare into Harry's emerald eyes, his tongue darting between his teeth in contemplation. Harry however, did not back down. He held the wizard's gaze, his jaw set in determination. 

"Lucius," Bellatrix repeated. 

As if he couldn't hear her, Lucius produced his wand and jabbed it between Harry's ribs. "Crucio."

Pain unlike any other chased itself through Harry's bones, setting fire to his veins. His chin dropped to his chest and he tried to pull his arms away from the men holding them. His jaw locked, denying the scream building in his burning lungs a way to escape. However, as the fire grew his lips pulled back, revealing his grinding teeth, an animalistic growl slipping through their cracks. Growls gave way to screams as the boy tried to curl in on himself.

The pain came to a sudden stop leaving Harry gasping frantically for air. He coughed violently against the icy chill that filled his chest, his ribs throbbing as his body tried to accommodate the rapidly expanding lungs. Lucius's voice came directly in his ear, his hand jerking Harry's hair as he tried to turn away. 

"The Dark Lord only wants you alive, Potter," he said, his voice unnervingly calm. "He said nothing about what condition you should be in."


End file.
